


Lover Boy's Lovers' Day

by OmTivi



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Digital Art, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 22:17:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17795774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmTivi/pseuds/OmTivi
Summary: There are perks to having a sexy dancer boyfriend, Chris thinks.There are also perks to having a birthday right on Valentine's day.





	Lover Boy's Lovers' Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kateli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kateli/gifts).



> Rated Mature for a suspiciously-shaped chocolate. ... Well, and a soon-to-be lap dance, I suppose.
> 
> The two pieces are not technically related, though you can see it that way if you want of course ;)

**Author's Note:**

> The image size has been auto-adjusted to the size of your viewing device. It's available for download on my [sta.sh](https://sta.sh/2pu536y3syz) :D


End file.
